Legend of Zelda: Travelers of the Wind
by blee7442
Summary: The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker story, but with a twist, Tetra joins the adventure. What happened that made this happen, and can these two be like the Heroes of Time? Sequel to PenguinForce's A pair of Unlikely Heroes. There will be no spoilers for that story, but be warned for spoilers of this game. I hope you'll like it.


**Author's Note:Hey guys. I hope you guys will like this story. Basically, it's the Wind Waker story, but with a twist. Tetra joins the adventure. Now, this story will be a sequel to PenguinForce's 'A Pair of Unlikely Heroes', but it won't have the same writing style. Now, the concept of this story was attempted before by another named SDDMM, but hasn't done it in years, so I figured I might give it a try. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, but my OC. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Prologue:Link's birthday.**

**Long ago, there lay a kingdom where a Golden power was hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With his newfound strength. He spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all seemed lost, a boy clothed in green, and a girl in a white dress appeared out of nowhere. With the blade of evil's bane, they sealed the dark one away, and gave the land light. The two kids who traveled through time, were known as the Heroes of Time. They're tale passed down from generation to generation until it became a legend. But then... A day came when a fell wind blew across the kingdom. The evil that had thought was sealed away by the heroes for good, has returned. Once again, he attempted to regain rule over the land. The people believed that the Heroes of Time would come to save them again, but neither of them appeared. Faced by an onslaught, the people could do nothing, but appeal to the gods. What became of that kingdom was unknown. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age, but the elders wished for thir youths to know courage like the boy hero of legend.  
**

* * *

**At an Island known as Outset Island.**

The island was a peaceful island. There were a few houses on the island, and they were all brown. On one of the houses. A young girl with blonde hair with two ponytails on the back was on a porch of one of the houses. She wore a blue dress with flowers on it, and had black shoes. She had an orange telescope in her hand.

"Brother!"She yelled as she looked for her brother, but no sight of him. She ran across the beach, and yelled, "Big Brother!", but still didn't see him. She then went to a tall tower, where seagulls were flying toward.

A boy with blonde hair was asleep. He wore a blue shirt with a lobster on the back of the shirt, and orange pants, and brown sandals.

"Big brother."The girl said as she saw him.

The boy looked behind him.

"Huh? Aryll?"The boy asked as he looked, but saw that he was gone. He got up, and stretched.

"I knew I'd find you here Link."Aryll said behind him, and he jumped. She did laugh a little.

"Don't scare me like that Aryll."Link said.

"Sorry Link. I didn't mean to. But, do you remember what today is?"She asked.

"Um."Link said.

"You're a bit tired aren't you? Did you forget?"Aryll asked.

"I think so."Link said.

"It's your birthday."Aryll said.

Link slapped himself on the face as he completely forgotten that today was his birthday.

"Grandma was waiting for you at the house. It's a good thing I came to get you."Aryll said.

"Okay. Thanks Aryll."Link said as he went down the ladder, and then made his way toward his house.

Link entered the house, and looked for his grandma. "Grandma?" He asked.

"Up here dear."She said, and he went up the ladder, and saw her. She was an old lady, with white hair, and wore a red dress, and black shoes. She had green clothes folded up in her hand.

"Hey Grandma."Link said.

"Hey Link. Here. I want you to try these on. I can't believe you're old enough to wear these clothes."Link's Grandma said as she handed him the clothes. Link didn't like the clothes he was handed.

"Don't be so down child. Today you get to wear the same clothes as the boy hero of time. You will only have to wear them for one day. So, be happy child. This is the age when boys were considered men, and were trained ways to defeat their enemies, but we no longer live in that era. I suppose Orca is the only one who knows the ways of the sword.

Link finished putting on the outfit.

"Does this make sense to you?"She asked, and Link nodded. He was now in a Green clad, and hat, and white pants, and brown shoes.

"That outfit looks nice on you Link. I'm going to invite everyone on the whole island for your birthday party tonight, and I'm going to cook your favorite meals. I better get ready. Go get Aryll for me."She said.

"Yes Grandma."Link said. He then went down the ladder, and exited the house. He made his back to Aryll's lookout, and he saw her. She turned to see him.

"Hey Link. Did Grandma make that outfit for you?"She asked.

"Yeah."Link said.

"Wow. You look like you'd be way to hot in those. I guess they're kinda neat though."She said.

"Yeah. I guess."Link said.

"Say, could you close your eyes, and hold out your hand for me?"She asked.

"Sure."He replied, and did that. She placed something on his hand.

"Happy Birthday."She said, and Link opened his eyes to sed Aryll's telescope.

"Your telescope?"Link asked in surprise."But this is your most valued possession."He said

"I'm letting you hold on to it for one day. This is for your birthday brother."She said.

"Thanks."Link said.

He looked through the telescope.

"Hey. What's that by the postbox?"Aryll asked, and Link zoomed in on his telescope to get a closer look.

"Looks like the postman."Link said.

"The postman looks funny doesn't he?"She said, but noticed how he was acting when he was looking up. She did the same, and didn't like what she saw.

"Link! Look up in the Sky!"She said in a panic tone, and he did so, and got spooked at what he sees. He sees an enormous bird carrying a little girl.

"Ah! What is that thing?"Link asked in shock.

"What's that on it's foot Link?"Aryll asked.

"That's..a little girl!"Link said.

"What!"She said, but both noticed something flying past the bird. Link turns to see a Pirate Ship with Swords on the sail.

"A Pirate Ship?"Link said.

Multiple boulders were fired, and each one misses the bird, but it turns toward the ship. One boulder comes toward it, but it gets hit, and looses the girl. The girl falls into the forest.

"Oh no! That girl fell into the forest!"Aryll said in shock.

Link then knew he had to save her. "I'm going to see if she's okay."Link said.

"But Link, what if that bird appears again? You'll need something to protect yourself with."She said.

He knew that Aryll was right. There was no way he could be that thing with a weapon. He then made his way to a two room house, and entered on the bottom part of it. He sees an old man taller than him. He had a big white beard. He wore purple shorts.

"Orca!"Link said.

"Link. From the look of your face, it looks like something happened. What's wrong?"Orca said.

Link explained the situation to him.

"I see. That is a serious problem."Orca said."But, if you wish to go into the forest, then let me teach you the ways of the sword."He said. Link nodded."Now, let's get started."Orca said as Link prepares to be trained.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Pirate ship.**

Two pirates were discussing something. One had black hair, and beard. He had a purple shirt, and other one had a dark red bandana, green shirt, white shorts, and black shoes. They were discussing about what just happened. Until.

"Can you two stop bickering about what just happened?"Another voice said, and the two looked to see a young girl same age as the one that fell from the forest. She had blond long blond hair, and wore a pink-striped shirt, and purple shorts, and black shoes.

"But, Alexis. What about-?"The brown one said.

"I know that. But, we're not supposed to be standing here. We have to get my sister back. Gonzo. You're coming with me."Alexis said.

"Yes Miss Alexis."Gonzo said.

"Can you not call me Miss yet? Tetra is the leader of this group. I'm the second-in command. Come on. Tetra should be alive."Alexis said as they prepare to board the Island.

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What do you think of the prologue? Now Alexis, is my OC for this story, and since Tetra is joining Link on the Adventure, she will take Tetra's place in the storyline. You'll see what's next in the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
